


The Collection

by Aid0Ink



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: And titles, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aid0Ink/pseuds/Aid0Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and oneshots with no real connection to each other.</p><p>Will contain mixed fandoms and ships and a variety of topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shot Through The Heart (Mattimir)

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters or universes that appear in these stories and make no profit from them.
> 
> Unbeta'd, please notify me of any mistakes.

There was too much. Too much sound, too much movement, too many men with the intent to kill. Matt twisted a gun out of another man's grip and slammed an elbow into his temple. He knew Vladimir was off to his left, he also knew that if push came to shove the criminal would kill everyone around them to keep Matt from harm. Well, more harm than necessary.

The ex crime lord had been working with the vigilante for a while, ever since Matt had refused to leave him in the tunnels, and he was beginning to see more of Matt's views. He still wasn't a good person, Matt knew that, but he was better. Enough so that when Vladimir had shoved him up against the wall in an alleyway and slotted their mouths together two months ago Matt hadn't pushed him away. He hadn't kicked him out of his bed either. Thinking back he probably should have, but the complaining about his couch finally stopped. The ranting about silk sheets hadn't for weeks but it was a small price to pay.

"Duck **Mudak**!" Matt ducked. The whistle of a small blade went over Matt's head. A fist caught his jaw and sent him stumbling. He expected to feel the sharp bite of the knife in his shoulder but the feeling never came as a gunshot rang through the warehouse and the man crumpled. The howling let Matt know the man had only been hit in the leg. He spun and kicked him into unconsciousness. Vladimir's distinct tread let Matt relax as he moved toward him. "That was close one."

"Yeah. Thanks,"

"Do not mention it."

"I'll let the cops deal with the cleanup. Can I borrow your phone? I don't think you want to talk to them." The rustling of fabric alerted Matt that his request was being answered.

"Stupid American, you should take them out and be done." A small smile tugged at his lips despite Matt's disapproval.

"You know I won't do that Vladimir."

"Yes. Yes. Is not hero like." The blond rolled his eyes. "Just my luck to be stuck with American idiot for boyfriend." He muttered. To Matt it seemed like the events happened in slow motion. The sound of a gun going off, the cry that was moments too late, the sharp taste of copper, and the terrible, inhuman sound that was ripped from Vladimir. Matt throws his baton and hears it hit his mark.

"Vladimir!" Matt drops heavily to his knees and moves his hands over Vladimir to find the wound. The man was making a small groan and his breathing was hitched. Matt found the wound on the right side of his chest. The blood was already soaking through his shirt as Matt pressed his hands over the wound. "Vlad? Vladimir?" Matt was panicking. He had heard Vladimir's heart stop once before, in that abandoned warehouse, he refused to let it happen again. Not when things were finally going right.

"I can hear you. Stupid Mudak." Vladimir coughed.

 _'I can't take him to a hospital. I can't! No time. He'll die._  

Matt tried to focus enough to see if anything major had been hit. He couldn't tell. He couldn't _t_ _ell_. A hand grasped his cowl and pulled it off his head.

"If I die. Your face will be last thing I see." Vladimir muttered.

"Don't. Don't talk like that. We'll make it out of this." He was losing to much blood. With Vladimir's chest rising and falling shallowly but steadily below him he felt around for the phone. He held the second button down until it began to ring.

"Vladimir." Claire's voice came over the line. She had no trust in the Russian and Matt respected that. She had her reasons.

"Claire. Just listen. I'm in a warehouse and Vladimir is bleeding out. I need you to come to me, please. Please." He knew how he sounded. Begging like this, but he couldn't help it. He was scared.

"Alright. I'm coming" Matt gave her the address and dropped the phone. Vladimir began coughing again, blood being forced out between Matt's fingers. Vladimir began to struggle, to lift himself with his elbows.

"Vladimir stop. Stop!" He was nearly sitting up with his arms gave out. Matt caught him, one arm beneath his shoulders so that he was cradling him to his chest.

"Is my fault no? Should not have let guard down so" a gasp broke through his lips "early."

"Vlad, stop talking. Claire's coming, we are going to make it out of here. Together."

"I do not regret it, my past. My brother was one for little gestures, kinder than I-" he breathing hitched and he winced "how I end up with hero for lover is mystery." A small shake of his head accompanies the words. Matt is staring down at him, his hair is a ruffled mess and his lips are parted. How someone like him could look so young, so 'innocent' was beyond Vladimir. "I think I should rest now Matthew. I- thank you." A work roughened hand tangles into Matt's hair and pulls until Vladimir presses their lips together in a copper tainted kiss. When he pulls back he leaves his hand in Matt's hair and smiles softly.

"Vladimir. Please, please don't do this. You can't leave me not like this. Not so soon!" Matt is helpless as he feels Vladimir's hand relax it's grip and fall and his heart beat one slow until it gave one last final beat. Matt lost the last bit of control he had then, he sobbed, doing nothing to stop the tears as they dripped from his face and onto Vladimir's blood soaked shirt. He clung to the body in his arms like he could stop that last warmth from leaving him. He didn't realize that he had pressed his face against the crook of Vladimir's neck, letting the sharp scent of winter and mint and _Vladimir_ sink into his memory, until Claire's hand touched his shoulder and he raised his head ever so slightly.

"He's gone Matt. I'm sorry."


	2. Save the Devil (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal night to the vigilante duo of Hell's Kitchen. 
> 
> Until it isn't.

It felt good to fight again, to take a man down with his hands or a knife. The fact he couldn't finish them off was different; disappointing, but a small price to pay to fight unhindered. To his right, nearer the street than Vladimir himself, was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Daredevil as he was now called. It made Vladimir laugh.

"Daring?" he had said when Matt dropped the paper on the table "More like _st_ _upid,_  Mudak."

"Thanks Vladimir" Came the dry response. Though a smile had been at the edge of the man's lips.

A fist caught his jaw and he growled lunging forward and slamming the man's head against the wall. Once. Twice. The man slumped in his grip and Vladimir tossed him to the ground. Three other bodies lay scattered over the asphalt between him and the Devil. There was slash in the fabric where one of the thugs had gotten a lucky shot in with a switchblade. "You are losing touch Blind Man." He couldn't see the upper half of Matt's face but he knew he would be rolling his eyes at him. Vladimir stepped over a body and and reached out to grab the vigilante by the neck. The kiss was quick and rough with the light graze of teeth against the smaller man's lower lip. "We should go home Matthew, let me take care of you." Matt's lips twisted into a smirk.

"Well, I _guess_ we could be done for tonight." He pushed Vladimir back from him and nods down the alley. They aren't far from the apartment tonight and two blocks of back alleys and abandoned lots will bring them to the fire escape. They walked closely to each other while the adrenaline that still pumped through them slowly ebbed. Vladimir was pulling at a metal gate so that they could slip into the abandoned lot when he heard the gun shot go off.

"More work Devil?" he turned to face the other man and felt his stomach drop. The man was clutching his stomach, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly as his knees buckled. Without thinking Vladimir's hand grips his gun and fires it twice into the figure across the alleyway. The gun clatters to the ground as Vladimir's arms slide around the vigilante. "Matthew," a gloved hand clutches at the Russian's shoulder "you will be fine, we'll get you help."

"Claire." Matt grits out while trying to stand. Vladimir tightens his hold on the younger man and fumbles for his phone with one hand. Matt had insisted Vladimir have Claire's number on speed dial "just in case."   "Matthew is hurt. Shot." Vladimir growls as Matt tried to take his weight once more "Be at apartment, hurry." He throws the phone to the side, its was a burner after all, and swept Matt into his arms. There is a small whimper that pulls a flash of fury from the Russian but he forces himself to leave the alley and the men in it. Vladimir couldn't stop himself from looking down every few steps to be sure Matt was still breathing. It felt like an eternity before their building (and when did he start thinking of it as _theirs_ and not _Matthew's_?) loomed above him. He couldn't take the fire escape- he'd never make it. After only a brief pause he pushed through the front door and prayed to a god he no longer believed in that no one would be in the halls. With each step he climbed came a small noise from the injured man in his arms until he finally made it to the loft they called home.

He set Matt down, not quite as gently as he had planned and fished his key out of his pockets to open the door before carrying Matt inside with him. He kicked the door shut and went to the couch, laying Matt down. "Hush, you will be fine. You have survived worse yes? Yes." Vladimir was crouching beside Matt's held gently stroking brownish-black hair and licking his lips, his eyes moved down to where the red of the suit was growing darker and quickly stood. "I'm sorry." he muttered as he removed the suit from Matt's body pulling grunts and groans from the other man. He tossed the suit toward the window and snatched a towel from the armchair where he had tossed it earlier that day. Helping Matt back down he placed careful pressure on the bullet wound. When the door opened one of Vladimir's hands flew to his gun but relaxed its grip when Claire came into view. "Here! He is shot, stomach wound." He rushed out. The woman knelt beside Vladimir and took the towel, lifting it to inspect the damage.

"Vladimir get me some water and more towels." her eyes never left Matt as she snapped "Now!" Vladimir jerked to grab the items, he loathed to take his eyes off of Matt. He could hear Claire's voice talking to Matt and his pained replies which mostly consisted of small noises sounding either affirmative or denying.

"Here," he placed the materials beside Claire's medical kit. "what else can I do?"

"Keep him calm, distract him, and make sure he's responsive. We don't need him blacking out- not now at least." Vladimir stepped around to the end of the couch and touched fingers to Matt's neck just over his pulse point and began speaking in Russian. " _Matthew. Stupid, foolish, _stubborn_ Matt. I told you suit was weak, needed to fix it._ Can't you ever listen?" The last sentence was spoken in English and drew a weak smile from the other man.

"One of my issues." The vigilante gasped before giving a stuttering cough and falling still.

"What's happening?" The Russian barked as Matt's pulse began slowing under his fingers, eyes falling closed.

"He's lost too much blood-"

_"Do something!"_

"I'm _trying_ Vladimir!" There was a feeling of helplessness that threatened to strangle Vladimir. The same feeling that had engulfed him when his brother's body was laid before him. When his friends, his 'family' were killed one by one in Siberia. But then he always had his brother or Sergei, or _Matt._

_"He's not breathing. He's not breathing!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and offers are always appreciated.


	3. Save the Devil (Part 2)

_"He's not breathing! He's not breathing!"_

*

Vladimir was panicking. _D_ _on't take him from me. Please don't take him too._  Dimly he feels Claire pushing him back, pumping Matt's chest then pressing her lips over the unconscious man's. An irrational spike of possessiveness shots through Vladimir as he stands helpless. It seems like an eternity before Matt gasps and rises slightly off the couch before dropping back down with a pained sound. "Matt!" Vladimir drops down and brushes his fingers over the wounded man's brow.

"What-" he sucks in a couple of breaths and turns his head in the Russian's direction.

"You stopped breathing stupid." He continued his small strokes over Matt's face as Claire finished her stitches and packed her things away. She leaned back and sighed.

"I can't do anything more for him. I can stay if you want but the only thing to do now is rest. He should pull through." The woman stood and lifted her things. "When I say rest I mean rest though. Don't let him move around too much." The Russian nodded. "I'm trusting you here Vladimir. Don't give me cause to regret it."

Vladimir stripped his shirt off and shimmied out of his equally bloodied jeans as soon as Claire was gone. He then lifted Matt's head enough to slide beneath him. Gently he slipped fingers through the hero's hair and fixed dark blue eyes on him face. He was almost peaceful, dark lashes resting against his cheekbones and lips forming a small pout. "Stupid heroes. Never listen to reason, Anatoly is laughing now yes? Always preached caution to me and now look" he shakes his head. "* **ne magu zhIt bes tebya** , Matthew."

In the morning Vladimir would wake with a dull pain in his muscles and one hand still threaded through soft strands of hair while the other rested over the other's heart. Eyes like melted chocolate would be open and looking up at Vladimir with a confused expression. The Russian would fight back a relieved smile and berate the vigilante without any heat to his words. They would go forward and pretend the night was the same as any other. That Matt didn't almost die and that Vladimir was never afraid. If they slept closer than before, arms wrapped around the other like a safety blanket or traced the countless scars that littered the other's body with a new reverie... well neither would say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is  
> therightfulkingofassgard.tumblr.com if you have a prompt you want to send me or just want to talk.


End file.
